Plasma processing, such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), is used to deposit materials, such as blanket dielectric films on substrates. In the PECVD film process, there has been two aspects that impact overall throughput: 1) Long chamber downtime after planned maintenance because iterative process tuning, using standalone metrology, takes a long time (typically over 18 hours); and 2) Tendency of film-thickness drift with time that requires monitoring and tuning the process on a regular basis. Thus, when using external standalone metrology, the tuning process is time consuming and reduces the production time. In order to increase production time, a procedure for reliable, accurate and sustainable metrology integrated with the tool is needed.